Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 582 - Stick the Landing!
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #582 - Stick the Landing! is the five-hundred eighty-second episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the ninety-second episode of Season 6. Video Overview SpaceX and Phoenix Kurt is back in a live-recorded episode of FLoB. He talks about the Child's Play Charity fundraiser at $31,393.47. Kurt had to go to the grocery store today and had his air conditioner checked out. SpaceX stuck the first stage landing on the barge out at sea, which Kurt sadly missed. Kurt was asked to have his air conditioner at 75, and he balked at that. They also got the first rain of the year yesterday. Question: If you had to ask the sub tub or fans a question instead of us always asking you questions, what would has question be? How much wood could a woodchuck chuck? What is the air velocity of an unladed swallow? He's already had this question asked and does not know the answer. Question: You have much lamented the problems maintaining a Far Lands or Bust world map on your website, if extracting the data wasn't an issue, how would you better visualize what will eventually become a 12 million by 500 pixel bit map? As a curator of the Fart Lands museum, what gets curated, what gets archived, and what gets presented to your visitors? Kurt thinks he maybe should hand control of the map over to somebody else, and there isn't even really a user interface to Overviewer. He would want a 2D flat map, and talks about the flat old map he had. Question: Have you considered recording audiobooks? Unsure what he means, Kurt thinks about how he does not read often. Question: I was just in Flagstaff recently, visited Lowell Observatory, it was closed unfortunately, but the view from the parking lot stars was incredible. Have you ever been up to Flagstaff and looked through the telescope? Kurt's never visited Flagstaff, but driven through it. Question: I first discovered your channel through your two lone NASCAR Racing 2003 videos, I subscribed and have been watching Far Lands ever since, is there any particular series other than Far Lands you would like people to see first as an introduction to your channel? Honestly he thinks Far Lands or Bust is the least representative of his gaming content. Driver: San Francisco he enjoyed, and the Formula 1 series. A lot of people found him from early Kerbal Space Program content. Kurt thinks the first season of Mindcrack Ultra Hardcore could work too. Question: If you had unlimited money, what would you spend your time doing? He jokes about upending the global economy, and as usual ignores the spirit of the question. Question: Do you thin this is a game? That is appropriate for small children? He does. Question: I remember that you are on Google Fi, how is it? Any good Android apps that you use? I just got a new phone and need to get it some sweet apps! His phone has pretty bad reception, so the calls go through his modem. Trivia * The end slate links to a Mindcrack UHC 23 - Part 1 - Setting Up The Trap and Minecrack HUC - Episode 001 - "What Is That Noise?".